Queen Genevieve
Current leader of The Kingdom of Holden, Genevieve was appointed by Simm Buxtehude to lead Holden when Simm learned he was dying of a mysterious illness called radiation sickness.https://wiki.zombieorpheus.com/index.php/Kingdom_of_Holden Additionally, she was charged with raising Simm's infant daughter, Myriad Buxtehude, to be the next Hero of Holden, a position similar to that of general in other lands. History A cunning strategist and master diplomat, Genevieve served as Simm's second in command throughout the war with The Cult of Shad-Hujem, and was Simm's most trusted ally. Genevieve's strong arm and crafty mind were responsible for many of the victories of Holden's army, while Simm quested for items to give Holden an edge against the religious zealots who threatened to overrun Countermay. Genevieve also brokered the alliance between the Sidhe Tuatha and Holden, introducing Simm to Tuatha Dundareel, a Seelie prince. Perhaps her greatest victory in the eyes of her people, however, was the Battle of Holden's Crossing. Towards the end of the God-King war, The Kingdom of Holden had succeeded in thwarting many of the God-King's plans. Irritated by the continued interference of such a small nation, Shad-Hujem laid a trap for Simm Buxtehude and Dundareel. The God-King sent thousands of his followers into Holden Wood, presumably to hunt down the Holden forces. Using their knowledge of the area, Simm led ambush after ambush, only committing his forces long enough to bloody and confuse the Hujem troops. Slowly, Simm and Dundareel began to whittle down the numbers of the soldiers, yet even after losing so many the Hujem refused to withdraw. Sensing something was wrong, Genevieve led a small force to check on Holden's supply line and found Hujem soldiers laying siege to Holden Castle, burning crops and killing villagers. Sending three different messengers to Simm and Dundareel, Genevieve hid her small force and waited for nightfall. For the rest of the day Genevieve and her soldiers listened to the screams of Holden citizens and smelled the burning of their home city, yet Genevieve would not allow her troops to interfere. Glutted on blood and impending victory, the Hujem celebrated long into the night. When silence finally fell in the camp, Genevieve snuck alone into the commander's tent, slitting his throat while he slept. She then proceeded to the other officer tents, killing everyone she could find. Signaling her troops, Genevieve began to set tents ablaze as fire arrows and spells rained down on the slumbering, Hujem army. By the time Simm Buxtehude and Dundareel arrived the next morning, not a single Hujem soldier still lived. Despite all her contributions, some voices still protested Genevieve's rise to queen, claiming she had "earned the position on her back". After Simm's death Genevieve summoned the most vocal of these protesters to Castle Holden. No one knows what was said in the audience chamber that day, but all such rumors died overnight. Having never married, the Queen chooses to keep her private life very personal and has named Myriad Buxtehude as her successor. Since her appointment to queen, Genevieve has built Holden into an mighty empire. Her keen mind and capable demeanor have forged alliances and inspired her people to greatness and power equal to that of any other empire in Countermay.https://salvation-of-the-nine-empires.obsidianportal.com/wikis/queen-genevieve With the threat of the Dread Army growing, she successfully negotiated a marriage alliance with Malchior, promising Myriad's hand to Prince Rannon in exchange for General Hain's forces to hold back the invaders until Myriad brought back the Apple of Life.Vancil, Matt, et al. The Gamers: Hands of Fate Extended e04. YouTube, Dead Gentlemen Productions, 09 Oct. 2013, youtu.be/QkkyrykLnxI.Vancil, Matt, et al. The Gamers: Hands of Fate Extended e14. YouTube, Dead Gentlemen Productions, 09 Oct. 2013, youtu.be/b6cfEhkwjbM.Vancil, Matt, et al. The Gamers: Hands of Fate Extended e15. YouTube, Dead Gentlemen Productions, 09 Oct. 2013, youtu.be/x3aanSaDCnI. References Category:Citations Needed